Shadow And Blood
Shadowfog has been fighting to prove her loyalty to ShadowClan after the death of her cruel father, Brokenstar. But, when the young she-cat meets Scourge, the BloodClan leader, will all her work be for nothing as the cold tom slowly steals her heart? Chapter 1 "Nightstsar, look at how much prey Shadowfog caught!" boasted Brownpaw as he trotted into camp in front of the dark grey she cat as she carried two lizzards, a vole and a frog. The black tom turned to watch Shadowfog lay her catch on the fresh kill-pile. Nightstar had never trusted the dark furred she cat because of her father, Brokenstar. The young she-cat then turned back toward camp entrance and bounded out into the marshes that made up Shadowclan territory. Shadowfog wasn't aware of how far she'd gone until she saw a towering wooden fence in front of her. "What are you doing here forst cat!?" a voice spat, making Shadowfog whirl around to see a small black tom with icy blue eyes and a teeth studded collar. "I'm sorry i didn't mean to come here i-" she was cutt off by the excited bark of a dog a moment before the slobbering creature came crashing towards them. The black tom hissed in anger at the dog and slashed it's muzzle with his reinforced claws.The dark brown dog yelped in pain then turned to Shadowfog with snapping, slimy jaws. "Get away from her!" the tom snapped, leaping in front of the dog and taking the full force of it's teeth. He twisted in the powerful jaws, clawing the dogs right eye and landed beside Shadowfog as a twoleg grabbed to dog's collar. Panting, the black tom turned to Shadowfog, "That stupid slobbering mangy mutt." "A-are you okay?" she asked, gazing at his torn, bloody pelt. "Yes, i'm fine." "Who are you?" "I'm Scourge, and you?" "Shadowfog." Chapter 2 Shadowfog focused on the plump pigeon pecking at the marshly ground, completly unaware of how close the dark sleek grey she cat closing in on it. Gathering her muscles, she pounced on the bird and gave it a quick killing bite. "Nice catch!" Whitethroat called as she padded to the she cats side. "Thanks!" Shadowfog called."We should head back to camp, it's almost sunhigh" Cinderfur meowed. As the three cats headed back to camp, Shadowfog caught a familar scent. "Scourge!" she thought in panic. "They can't know he's been on our territory!" She quickly stood over the patch of the twolegplace tom's scent, masking it with her own. "Why do i want to protect him? is it because he saved me from that dog? or..." ''Shadowfog's pelt grew hot at the thought of loving the icy black tom. ''"No, your just repaying him, nothing more," ''She reassured herself as she padded back to camp. Chapter 3 Shadowfog slid silently through the moonlit marshland, the warm newleaf air smelled rich of prey. ''"I don't have time to hunt, i haft to find Scourge" ''she thought, it was a gathering tonight and since Nightstar and Cinderfur were away from camp, she took the chance to find the small tom and question him. "Hello, Shadowfog." The dark grey she-cat's gaze instantly snapped up to one of the few tree's in Shadowclan territory, where Scourge sat, the full moon turning his black pelt grey. "What are you doing here!?" Shadowfog hissed, hauling herself up onto his branch, noticing there was a blackbird lying in the Bloodclan leader's paws. "I wanted to see you." His ice blue eyes shone as he brushed his muzzle against her's. Shadowfog's pelt grew hot. "Where'd you get the blackbird?" Shadowfog asked. "I caught it so we can share." Scourge mewed nosing the blackbird closer to her. She took a small bite of the plump bird, her blue eyes lighting up as she swallowed the juicy bite. Suddenly, movement bellow caught both of their attention, Littlecloud was sniffing at the base of the tree. Shadowfog nodded upward signaling to climb higher. The two cats scrambled up the trunk to the top- most branches and gazed down at the warrior who failed to spot them. "Meet me here tommorow." Scourge mewed, as Littlecloud headed back to camp and rushed through twolegplace. Chapter 4 Shadowfog trotted through the moonless night to find Scourge, she had been meeting him for a moon now and narrowly eascaped discovery five times. "Shadowfog." Scourge hissed, poking his head out from a bramble bush with just enough room for her too squeeze next to him. "Why are we under these stupid thorns? 'Shadowfog whispered, brushing her muzzle against his. "Will you come to Bloodclan with me?" Scourge asked, ignoring her question. "Yes." she replied simply. Purring, he rubbed her face against his throat. '"Come on, let's go." Scourge mewed, as they left into twolegplace leaving the marshes,clans and Starclan behind.'' Chapter 5 Shadowfog followed Scourge through twolegplace as the small tom slipped between a large twoleg nest and under rubbish bins as though it were nothing.Soon, the cats started to notice the sleek forest cat. "Who's that?" murmed a cream white she cat with a scar across her chest. "If Scourge has her, she'll be dead by sunrise." hissed a black tom with a claw-mark over one eye. "Poor mate." added a ginger she cat with a twisted fore-paw. "What do you care, Bloom? you don't even know her!" the tom snarled. "Dark, calm down, you fuzzball!" the white cream she cat hissed. "I'm just being honest!" dark snapped. Suddenly, a large black and white tom appeared and dipped his broad head to Scourge. "Bone, gather the clan" the leader meowed. Bone quickly went to complete the task, leaving Shadowfog to follow Scourge farther into Twolegplace. Chapter 6 Shadow's ears pricked at the scent of the forest cats entering the rain-soaked ally way, it has been 6 moons since she joined Bloodclan and was named "Shadow." "Bone, somone's coming." she murmed to the large tom before slipping into the nearest shadow. "Who goes there?" Bone snarled as a dark brown tabby and a scrawny grey tom entered the ally. "Greetings Bone, remember me?" the grey tom meowed. Shadow slunked deeper into the ally where Scourge was hidden in the gloom, his ice colored eyes glowing in the dark. She settled beside him as the visitors wandered father into the darkness. Shadow sat silently as Tigerstar explained to her mate that he needed Bloodclan's help against his enimies in the forest and if Scourge helped Bloodclan would gain forest territory. Category:Fanfictions